Something Different, Something New
by actinbabe07
Summary: The James family is vacationing in Hawaii as a gift from their parents. They think that they will meet new people and leave everything behind.Little do they know that this will be a trip that no one will forget. couples: Naley, Brucas,Jeyton
1. Chapter 1

**Hey um this is my first fanfic so hope yall enjoy. Victoria**

Chapter 1

" Hey Daddy," Haley James said as she and her sisters Brooke and Peyton walked through their front door to the beach side mansion. Haley James was the baby girl of the James family. You can always tell that her parents Lydia and Jimmy James loved each other with every fiber of their being. They could just look at each other and you would be able to see the love and devotion her parents had for one another and how they would die for each other. Her parents make her and always made her happy. Even when they are their dorky selves. You can always find someone at the James' house. With their seven kids, Jonathan James being the oldest, he is a famous NASCAR driver, Kristen James as the second oldest, she is a professional ballerina. You could always find yourself having a good time when either twin is around. You see Jonathan and Kristen are both 30 they were born only a mere 7 minutes apart. They are exactly the same in almost every way, they take after there parents in the quirky, rarely ever serious genes. Next comes Nick James who is a professional football player for the Dallas Cowboys. He is 26 and is engaged to Selena McKenzie. Then after Nick comes Austin James, a 25 year old professional basketball player for the Los Angeles Lakers. He has never been in a relationship for more than a month. Then after Nick comes none other than twins Chris and Santiago James. They are both 21 and sophomores on the Dukes Tarheels basketball team. Their freshman year they led Duke to there National victory with leading the game to a 30 point lead non stop thru the game. They became legends. Next comes their baby sister Peyton who is a 18 year old senior at Tree Hill High School. Even at the age of 19 she has started her own record company and has her art published nationally. Brooke James comes next she is the party girl who never lets anyone get in her way. By the age of 7 she was working for her mom and other well known designers in their boutiques. Now that she is 17 she has her very own clothing label partnered with her mom Lydia James. She has boutiques anywhere any designer dreams of. She is a junior at Tree Hill High school. Next comes the James' baby girl none other than Haley James herself. Unlike the rest of the James' she doesn't have her own company or is good at sports. She loves to do gymnastics, dance, sing (although she will never sing for anyone but her showerhead) horseback ride, and tutor. That's who she is and she is ok with that. She doesn't have her life figured out right now but she has time. To every single James she is their favorite. They all protect her and care for her. In fact they all love the fact that she hasn't figured out her life yet. She is 16 and will be a Junior.

" Hey baby girls" Lydia James say to her daughters when they come in the family room and start helping her choose the models she is going to use for her next run way show. This was their tradition.

"How was school? Are those jerks still picking on you?" Chris James said walking into the family room with his twin brother Santiago. Duke was on their Spring break.

" AHHHH," Haley, Brooke, and Peyton scream when they see them and run to hug them. When they pull away all three girls have questions.

" When did you get in?"

"Why didn't we know about this? When were we going to find out? Why didn't mom or dad tell us?"

"Does everybody else know you're here?"

The boys just stand there and laugh taking turns to explain. "We got in an hour ago," Chris says and then lets his twin say the next thing "No nobody else knows were here and we made mom and dad promise not to tell you,"

"yea because we made them promise and we wanted to see yalls face when yall saw us and it was definitely worth it and hilarious. This also happens to be why mom and dad promised to keep their promise because they wanted to see yalls hilarious faces to." Chris says while he and everyone else are laughing at them. Then Brooke, Haley, and Peyton all look at each other and get an idea. They all step up to their brothers and smack them hard on the head.

"OWW WHATD YOU DO THAT FOR?" Chris and Santiago say while everybody is laughing even their parents.

"Actually no THAT is why we kept our promises," Jimmy James said.

"Why would we wanna miss that? It was hilarious. Yall should of seen the look on yalls faces! Like you didn't know that that was going to happen" Lydia James said while trying to get her and her husbands' laughter under control.

Haley, Peyton, and Brooke all stand their laughing at everybody while their brothers are still rubbing the back of their heads. They then calm their laughter and say "I mean seriously you do that. What'd ya expect? I mean yall should know us better than that. It was obvious that we were gonna do that!"

Chris and Santi both stand their looking at each other and then nod their heads saying "yea that's true" and join in on everybody laughter. They then turn to see the door opening and see none other than Peytons boyfriend Jake. All of the James' see Jake as a brother or son because he has always been a good family friend and then when he started dating Peyton he became even closer to the James' if that is even possible.

"Hey Jake," everybody says.

"Hey. When did yall get here?" he says when he sees Chris and Santi.

" Ah don't make us repeat it. We got here like an hour and a half ago and nobody knew but mom and dad and they didn't say anything because they promised us and wanted to see their faces and also to se us get slapped in the back of the head by our evil little sisters" Chris and Santi say really fast.

" Ah ok. Why wasn't I here for that?" Jake says and starts laughing.

"I don't know. I mean you practically live here" Haley says sarcastically.

" thanks baby James. You're very helpful. And also very right. So I guess I'll just have to watch a replay of it."

" UM NO!" Chris and Santi say taking a step back from the girls.

" O come on we don't mind showing Jakey here what happened," Brooke says while trying to hold back her laughter.

" um you may not but we definitely do. Um how bout you show Jake here what happened by playing it out with him."

"Um no thanks, I think I'll pass."

"Exactly!"

" So what do yall wanna do this fine Spring Break?" Jake asked coming up behind Peyton and kissing her on the cheek.

"Actually that was exactly what we were going to tell you guys what we have planned for yall," Jimmy and Lydia James say coming up to the kids.

"Well you know how your father owns a lot of different hotels here and across the world? Well we all got you guys tickets and hotels in Maui and all of your girlfriends and boyfriends can come as well. Plus all of your brothers and sisters are coming with you."

"ah thanks mom and dad that's the place we have been wanting to go to for a long time," Haley James says coming up to her parents and giving them a hug.

" Yea thanks that is really nice" the rest of the James say.

" Um just a question," Brooke James says, "Are yall coming with us?"

" BROOKE," all the James say except for her parents who just laugh.

" No Brooke we are not going we both have planned are own vacation in Morocco for a month. Anyway we trust you kids plus all your brothers are going to be there so I know they definitely wont let anything happen to yall" Lydia James says.

"Ok so all of our flights leave at 8 oclock tonight so go pack." Jimmy James says.

" ok" all the kids say and leave and go pack.

At the airport:

" Ok so this is where we leave yall um so this is where we leave you guys for our own flight. Call us when you get there. The rest of them will meet you all there. Now go have fun and Brooke not to much fun we don't want you banned from Hawaii," Lydia and Jimmy laugh with the rest of the James excluding Brooke.

" Haha thanks for the confidence mom and dad plus how much trouble could we possibly get in?" Brooke says as they leave .

In the plane

" Ok so our seats our in the front and yall are in the middle so we wont be far away if yall need us," Chris said with Santiago who head to there seats.

"Chris, Santi were fine were big girls" Haley says heading with her sisters to their first class seats.

"OMG is that who I think it is?" Brooke says once seeing Tree Hill Highs very own "cool" crew.

" Fuck I think your right at least we don't have to sit by them," Peyton James says.

" hey um I think we do look at your tickets. They're sitting right next to us."

"Oh well tutorgirl it sucks for you cus you getta sit next to none other than Nathan Scott," Brooke says.

"well Tigger it looks like you get to be sitting next to Jackass number 1, Lucas Scott ladies and gentleman" Haley says while Peyton and Jake just laugh in the background.

" You know what bitch as soon as this flight is over and were in Maui it is on" Brooke says," Oh yea have fun you know by the end of the flight Jackass here will probably have already have you macking on him if not more," she adds and walks to her seat a couple of isles down.

" AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!" Haley says and sits next to Nathan Scott who cant help but laugh.

" well looky her if it isn't little Miss Haley James. Never thought that I would see you here. Couldn't stay away now could you?" Nathan says with that infamous smirk.

" you know what talk to me and I swear I will slap that shitty smirk off of that face of yours. So heres the deal you sit there looking all nice and pretty and thinking about that slutty girlfriend of yours and I'll sit here and pretend like you don't exist. Deal?" Haley James says fuming while she turns on her ipod and blast Sheryl Crow up the loudest it will go.

" Umm I didn't agree to anything and yea your right Kenzie is a slut and a bitch but seriously why are you mad" Nathan said after like 2 hours of quietness when in reality it was probably no more than 45 minutes.

"What happened to you sitting there with that cocky smirk of yours and pretending that I don't exist? Because frankly up until you spoke I was actually in a good mood." Haley said back frustrated beyond belief.

" Wow someone is feisty. You know I like that in a girl."

" And seriously what makes you think I care you jackass. Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll go move towards Peyton and away from you!" she said disgusted.

The rest of the flight all that the two did was pretend like the other one didn't exist, which for some reason seemed to bother Nathan and hear Lucas and Brooke fighting from two seats in front of them.

"FINALLY" Haley said once the plane had landed in Sacramento. Seriously, Haley thought, if I had to sit next to Nathan for another minute I might just kill him and his stupid rap music to.

" Aw babe it couldn't have been that bad," Peyton said when they stepped off of the plane and into the waiting area.

" Seriously it could be and Jake if you want to stay alive another minute you better shut the hell up" Haley said furious.

" Well looky here if it isn't the slut James sisters. Oh wait where's the third?" Kenzie Wright said once she saw two of the people she hated most. She has always been jealous of the James' for one reason they had sexy as hell brothers and they were rich and very successful. All though if that ever got out she would deny it.

" You know what bitch I am really sick of you and your boyfriend. And seriously don't talk about my sisters and I being sluts because next time you wanna see one then just go look in a mirror at that ugly face of yours" Haley said.

" You know what bitch don't even think that because well I think you are getting me confused with you and your ugly self." Kenzie said really mad that Haley actually talked back to her.

" You know what I'm starving why don't we go get some food you guys and we can go and find Brooke and your brothers and we can see what kind of food is here" Jake said trying to calm Haley down. As much as he hated Kenzie he didn't want to see her get hurt because he could see that with the way things were going now that Haley was about to snap and that is one thing nobody wants to witness or be the one she snaps at because frankly she can be kinda scary. Actually in truth she might be the scariest of all the James women and they all scare the crap outta him and they are like his family.

" Fine but I swear cunt that karma is a bitch and what's coming is coming to you and trust me Ill make sure it comes hard" Haley said turning around and walking away while grabbing Jake and Peyton's arm.

" Hey Santi and Chris were going to go find somewhere to eat since we still have like an hour and a half till our flight leaves. Want to come?" Haley asked completely ignoring Brooke. She was still pissed form the plane and then seeing Kenzie didn't make it any better.

" Yea, Brooke lets go" Santi said knowing that something was up and really wanted to know.

" So how was the plane ride tutor girl?" Chris asked trying to ease the tension that had been built up in the air ever since they got to the O'Charlies that was inside the airport.

"It sucked. Nathan kept annoying the crap out of me and then Kenzie found us which I didn't even know she was going to be here. Then little Brookie here is being a bitch. God I'm starting to wish that mom and dad hadn't got us these tickets" Haley said exasperated.

"Me being a bitch why that's funny you are the one who is being the bitch and making this trip suck for everyone. So I think you should get it straight" Brooke said pissed off. Truthfully she didn't even remember what they were fighting about. After that Haley just walked off she really didn't mean to snap at everybody but she was just so frustrated.

On the plane ride:

"Oh look tutor slut gets to sit next to Nathan and his girlwhore. Have fun!" Brooke said walking back to her seat with her brothers and Peyton and Jake.

"Seriously Brooke why are you and Haley so pissed at each other? What happened this morning yall were happy with each other. Now yall can't stand the sight of each other?" Santiago James said.

"I don't know. But apparently she does and that's why I'm mad."

" Well I'll talk to her for you because with the way things are going she is going to try and squeeze her way between me and Jake half way thru the flight. Because Nathan and his slut are going at it right there and the flight hasn't even started yet.

" UGH would y'all get a room," you could hear Haley yell when she heard both Nathan and Kenzie moan. Penis penis penis penis ( Em and Drexel wrote that).

" Um we would if we could how bout you leave and go over there with your whores of sisters," Rachel said in the second she and Nathan came up for air.

"You know what you are really getting on my nerves so it would be a pleasure to leave," Haley said walking away and moving over to Peyton and Jake. " ok yall stop making out and move over so that I can sit down and get away from Nathan and his whore."

" Hahaha ok we will because not only do we love you but we also need to talk to you" Peyton said.

" Uh you better and what do you need to talk about?' Haley said squeezing in between Jake and Peyton.

"Ok what is going on with you Haley your not acting like yourself and what are you pist at Brooke for?" Jake asked .

" Ok one what do you mean I'm acting differently and also I don't know what Brooke and I are fighting about" Haley replied back

" Well Hales your always mad now and in a bad mood and the only time I have seen you smile lately is when you saw Brian and Santiago and what do you mean you don't know what you and Brooke are fighting about.

" It means that I don't remember" Haley said exasperated, "and I'm not acting weird I'm just having a couple of problems and it shouldn't matter."

" Haley we love you so of course it matters and you know you can always tell us no matter what is going on we wont judge you because we know that in the end you are happy and that's all any of us would ever want from you" Jake said.

" I know that but I just don't know. Hey were almost there so I'm going to go back to my seat and I'll just talk to you when we land" Haley said getting up.

" Hales we still have an hour till we land you can stay over here" Peytin said confused as to why Haley was acting like this.

"I know but I'm just going to sit back over there. I'll see yall later."

" something is seriously up with that girl and I plan to find out what because until I do and I have the sister that I know and love I wont be okay" Peyton said trying not to cry because she was so worried about Haley.

" Yea I know what you mean. We haven't seen her like this since…." Jake said getting lost in his thoughts just like Peyton.

**p.s. the more comments i get the sooner ill update cus i already have ch 2 and some of 3 complete so RandR!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Ch 2:

After the plane has landed and everyone is around waiting for their luggage:

" Ok so what do you guys want to do after were settled in and meet everybody else?' Santiago James asks.

" Um I don't care I think we can figure it all out after were settled in that way everybody will be there and then we can just go from there. Sound like a good idea?" Peyton James asked still distracted by the whole Haley thing.

" Yea I agree so lets just get our stuff and then go to the hotel" Chris James said. " Plus its like 3 in the morning there isn't that much stuff we can do except for the beach and walk around."

" Yea I agree because truthfully I'm tired so I was mostly likely going to go to bed anyway," Brooke James said.

" Yea plus are they even meeting us at the hotel right now? Since its so late" Jake wondered.

"Yea mom and dad said that they talked to them and they were already there. Their flight got in like 5 hours ago so" Santi said grabbing everybody luggage and heading to the rental cars.

" What do you think Hales? You've been really quiet" Chris said staying behind to talk with Haley.

" Yea sounds good whatever," Haley said not even sure what any of them said. She was to lost in her own thoughts. Truthfully she didn't care all she really wanted to do was go to the hotel and then take a nice long walk on the beach away from everything.

"Ok. Lets go everyone is waiting on us."

At the Hotel:

" Ok so were all on the top floor actually I think mom and dad gave us the entire top floor. So um how bout we all get to bed and just meet up around like 12 for lunch or breakfast in our case cus knowing us were all going to sleep in til like 11. So ill see yall in the morning. Audios" Santiago says while walking away.

" Ok sounds good," everyone says.

" Hales where are you going?" Brookes asks after shes sees her leaving the lobby and heading for the door.

" Im going for a walk on the beach. Tell them to call me if they need me. We all have our own rooms right?"

"Yea"

"Ok then Ill just get back when I get back" Haley says walking out the door.

On the beach:

It's gotta be this one  
Don't have to fake it  
You know I can take it  
What if I told you  
Your tears  
Haven't been ignored  
And everything  
That is taken  
Can be restored

[Chorus:]  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating  
Out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation  
Under my breath

It's gotta be  
Disguised  
Soul and script  
Caught in the mirror  
What if I told you  
That in a sense is yours  
And beauty you have now  
Is brighter than before  
Before

(Chorus)

Let go, let go, let go  
Let go, let go, let go  
Let go

(Chorus)

" Wow its Haley James" Nathan Scott says when hes sees the girl who has been occupying his brain.

" Nathan what are you doing here. Seriously what are you doing here? Are you like stalking me?"

" No are you stalking me?" Nathan contradicted.

" OMG Nathan you are such a jackass. Seriously what are you doing here?"

" Were staying here on the top floor."

" Um no your not one this is my dads hotel so he gave us the top floor and seriously out of all the hotels you and your group of idiots decide to stay here. That's not fair. Why Nathan? Why?"

" Well I'm sorry Haley I don't know. My dad got us the rooms. Plus who knows what it will be like with us all here. Who knows it could be fun."

"Yea if by fun you mean living hell!"

" O come on Hales don't be like that."

" What the hell Nathan. What do you have planned? Why are you trying to act like a human being with me right now and why are you even talking to me because frankly in all the years of knowing you, you have never been nice to me before. Why start now?"

' I don't know Hales. I really don't know maybe I'm bored or something. I just don't know."

" well you know what DON'T. I got to go Nathan" Haley said walking away before turning around and saying, "don't call me Hales either because only my family and friends are allowed to call me that and since you sure as hell aren't related to me and aren't my friend then you have no right to call me that." Haley said turning back around and walking back to the hotel.

" Haley what is your problem ok anytime I'm mean to you and make fun of you then you hate me and wish I was dead. If I'm nice to you you bite my head off. What is the problem?" Nathan said once he caught up to Haley at the elevator.

" Nathan just don't its not in your nature to be nice to people you are a conceited jackass."

" Haley I don't know ok maybe I'm a little drunk or something but I'm sick of you hating me."

" Well you know what Nathan the damage is already done and you cant change whats already happened. Well this is my room so I'll just see you later. Night Nathan."

"Night Haley."

That night both Nathan and Haley layed in bed wondering the same thing. Did they actually get along? Did they actually have a real conversation? What changed? Why cant I stop thinking about the other one?

The Next Day:

" Wake up Haley" everyone yelled trying to wake her up.

" What? No I'm going back to sleep. Get out!" Haley tried to say before a big bucket of water was poured on her.

" What the hell was that for? I'm on vacation and I plan to spend it the way I want to spend it." Haley said getting pist off.

" No Haley were all here and we want to do something together and plus its 2 o'clock in the afternoon. You never sleep this late. Were all worried about you. What is going on? Your not acting like yourself Hales and we wanna know what is wrong" Brooke said while everyone else was trying to get out Haley's clothes and everything.

" I don't know what yall are talking about ok. I'm not acting any different than what I was before. I'm sleeping late because I didn't get in from my walk on the beach til at least like 7 ok and I haven't been sleeping well so oh my gosh the world is going to end if I sleep later than normal and I'm not the one that is stopping yall from doing whatever yall want to do but fine just to make you happy I'll get up" Haley said getting annoyed at everyone saying that she is acting differently than normal. She hasn't been acting any different than normal. Has she? So what she's been going through a tough time is that so uncommon. I guess you could say that ever since the incident she has been different but can you blame her?

" That's all were asking Haley were worried about you and we all wanna do something with you and the rest of our family and friends that are here," Jake said.

" Jake your not even teqnically in this family your just dating my sister but yea ok I'll get up" Haley said walking into the adjoining bathroom of her sweet.

" Haley what the hell was that for/" Peyton said really mad and worried now. The old Haley wouldn't have said that.

1 hour and 30 minutes later:

" So what do yall wanna eat?" Chris said.

" Um how bout Chinese or Italian or French," Brooke said.

" Uh Brooke that's what we always eat and wow that was very helpful.

"Yea that's why I said we could eat that."

" wow Brooke we can eat that anytime and that's what you choose. Were in Maui for gods sakes. Why don't we go to that small café that they have here. I've heard that its really good and plus its all we got for now then we can go do whatever" Chris James' girlfriend Rachael Gatina said. Rachael and Chris have been going out for a few years but have always been good friends. In fact the James family pretty much considers her family. A lot of people don't get to see the real side of Rachael. She puts up a front for people and only a few special people get to see the real her. She hates it when people try to mess with her friends and family. The real world


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys im really sorry I haven't updated in a long time. School has been really busy and I've also had major writing blockage. Ill try to update as soon as possible and also if you guys have any ideas feel free to message me or something. Love yall and sorry again

Victoria


End file.
